John, Hazme Caso
by Lenayuri
Summary: De todas las personas, justo a él le tuvo que pasar, por suerte, cuenta con su propio doctor en casa para la ocasión. Leve Johnlock.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

El clima era una de las pocas cosas que no podías _deducir_, por lo tanto ya no era novedad en esa ciudad el clima tan malo que había en ese momento, sin embargo sí fue una gran sorpresa que justo tú, de entre todas las personas, pescaras un resfriado. ¿En serio? ¿El gran Detective Consultor enfermo? A qué idiota se le ocurriría…

-Te dije que usaras algo más que tu estúpido traje, pero no… nunca me haces caso Sherlock.- Ah, tu fiel compañero, ese pequeño _idiota_ –con cariño- que siempre estaba a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, ese que había sacrificado tantas cosas por ti… te estaba regañando… oh, la ironía.

-Basta John- tu voz sonó gangosa, producto de tu garganta inflamada y tu moqueante nariz –me duele la cabeza.

-Sherlock te voy a hacer una pregunta y es importante que me respondas, de eso dependerá si te alivias pronto o no.

-De acuerdo- en otras circunstancias, te hubieses reído del tono de voz, pero dado que era _tú_ voz, mejor omitimos eso…

-¿Confías en mí?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es una pregunta tonta, John- aún con tu dolor de cabeza y nariz mormada, no dejabas que tu _delicado_ modo de tratar a las personas mermara –si no fuese así, no estarías aquí.- el doctor aparentemente se sintió halagado con tu comentario, porque un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero _hábilmente_ –o al menos eso creyó él- lo ocultó tosiendo. Oh… pero nada se le escapaba al _enfermo_ Detective Consultor… maldito dolor de cabeza.

-Bien entonces.- John se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, tú estabas en el sofá, acurrucado con un gran edredón, el cual bien podía cubrirte tres veces sin problemas, y demasiado calientito. Era reconfortante. Poco después, John regresó con una bandeja, la depositó sobre la mesita de centro y notaste el té caliente y algo parecido a sopa caliente en un tazón. Hiciste gestos y John se dio cuenta.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí, así que no me hagas caras.- y ya que habías cavado tu propia tumba, comenzaste a comer… pese a tu autoproclamado _vicio_ de no comer. Sin embargo, aquel sencillo platillo te supo a gloria, fuese porque lo necesitabas, porque tenías ni-idea-de-cuantos-días sin comer o porque lo había preparado John, la razón que haya sido, se lo agradeciste mentalmente a John… aunque, sólo por esta vez…

-Gracias, John- lo harías verbalmente. Y cuando te sintieras mejor, le echarías la culpa a tus capacidades minimizadas por el refriado. John, nuevamente, se sonrojó, pero no pudo _ocultarlo_ debido a que tenía en la mano el tazón. Si, te estabas dejando consentir. Siempre podías culpar a los virus ¿cierto?

Cuando terminó de alimentarte, tu garganta ya se sentía mejor, pero al parecer, tenías un poco de temperatura. John se dio cuenta aunque trataste de evitarlo. Pensaste que te iba a mandar a tu habitación… a dormir… solo, pero no fue nada de eso, pues para tu sorpresa, se levantó y dejó la bandeja en la mesa del comedor y regresó, haciéndote señas para que te hicieras a un lado, lo hiciste y el doctor John Watson hizo algo que nunca, ni en tus más alocadas deducciones, hubieses podido prever. Se sentó en el sofá junto a ti, debajo del gran cobertor. Y ante tu rostro interrogante, únicamente dijo.

-No digas nada, Sherlock.- y por primera vez, o tal vez sí eran los virus, no dijiste nada y disfrutaste del contacto de la piel del doctor junto a la tuya, del suave jersey que llevaba puesto, del aroma de John, de la cercanía… el cansancio… la fiebre… el dolor de cabeza… y te quedaste dormido.

* * *

_Fin...(?)_

* * *

**NOTAS**

Awwwww yo sé que me quieren matar en este momento. ¿Me quedó algo OoC? Tal vez... pero como estoy enfermita ¡no me importa! Muahahaha o algo así... la verdad es que sí me siento muy mal... lo bueno, es que mañana pedí el día y descansaré... a menos que me den abrazos y me la pase subiendo drabbles y fics todo el día O3O

¿Quieren que esta autora continúe este fic?

¿Quieren que salga bailando? No, la verdad es que nadie quiere eso ;) -en serio NO-

**¿Review?**

*se sigue quejando del dolor*


End file.
